A New Friend
by Camma
Summary: NOT FOR TommyKimberly fans. It's a TommyMe fic. Me10 red rangers LOVE FEST! Well this is based on a very recent PRWF. Ten red rangers get transprted to our world and I find them. please RR flames will be used to keep me warm.
1. A Treehouse and a Maple Walking Stick

This a cool fic that I thought of while watching PWF. It's one of the new ones on ABC on Saturday mornings. The one with all of the many many red rangers. Jason, Tommy, well all of them are really hot!!! *squeals like an obsessed fan girl* Ok on with the story. *****************************************************************  
  
I was just walking around like I usually do when I'm bored and at home alone. I'm out in the cow pasture thinking about the latest PRWF episode, the one with all the red rangers. It was awesome. I know I'm a really kiddy girl. I'm 17 and I'm watching Power Rangers. Ain't that the truth? Any way I was walking in the cow pasture and I was thinking about how cool it would be if all the red rangers suddenly appeared there out of no where. Of course after they defeat the new enemies of the Robotic Kingdom.  
  
I continued to walk to my tree house. I climbed the ladder and looked out over the vast hills that I tend to call the shire. (I'm also a LOTR fan.) I started to day dream about the new episode when the wind picked up and started to make little dust devils. I squinted my eyes. The dust devils became more and more intense. I thought I saw ten figures out there shielding their eyes from the dust. 'No it can't be, can it?' I thought to myself.  
  
The dust cleared and there they were. The ten red rangers from the new episode. I ducked back behind the wall. "Oh crap that's not good." I said in my hickish accent. I peeked out again. They were gone. "Huh? Where'd they go?" I asked myself.  
  
I got up and walked over to get my walking stick, just in case that they're really evil cyborgs in disguise. I climbed down and looked around. They were heading towards the house. I sneaked behind them for some time. They stopped to open the gate. I climbed a tree to see what they look like in real life. They looked like what they look like on TV. I smiled and thought to myself, 'Eli, you hit the jackpot.'  
  
I then heard a yell. I looked at them and they were looking at me. "Who are you?!" Andros called. I climbed higher in the tree. They walked over to the tree I was in and looked up at me.  
  
"Why don't you come down?!" Jason called.  
  
"How about no!" I yelled down.  
  
"We won't hurt you!" he yelled back.  
  
"I don't even know who you are!" I yelled back. I know I lied, but what was I supposed to tell him? That I wished you here and you don't even exist. Yeah, and I might as well tell him that I think he's hot. That would go smooth with him. I thought for a second and decided to come down, after all I do have my stick and it's made of mahogany. I started too climbed down three branches at a time.  
  
I finally landed in the middle of them. I gripped my stick tighter. I looked at each of them. One was missing. Cole. I looked around for him. "Where's the other one? There were ten of you." I asked.  
  
"So you were watching us." T.J. said.  
  
"Yeah. So what if I was. You're on my property." I said. I crossed my arms. "You still haven't told me were the other one is."  
  
"Who?" Tommy asked. God, I hate being the only girl here.  
  
"The one with the red bandana." I said.  
  
"I'm here." Cole said right behind me. I jumped on instinct and whacked him in the head with my stick. I stood on guard as he stumbled a little. A few of them helped him up. I gripped my stick even harder if that's even possible. I heard running coming from over by the three thrones. It's a group of rocks that were like three thrones each a little higher than the last.  
  
I looked to see mutants (PRTF) coming this way. The rangers then turned their attention to the mutants. They began to fight. While that happened I started to sneak back to my house. I ran to the gate and jumped over it. I rolled and continued on my way. Then mutants jumped out of no where and started to attack me.  
  
I took them down with my many martial arts that I know. (Karate, Tai Kwon Do, and Judo) I Looked back to see the rangers following me. I ran even harder. I jumped over the last fence and sprinted to the house. I got in and locked the door as I shut it. I sighed and sank to the floor and ran my hands through my dark blue hair. I then remembered the front door. I ran to it and found it closed I checked the lock.  
  
Still locked. I sighed and turned around. I came face to face with Eric. "Poop monkey!" I yelled as I fell backwards. I looked around to find something to help me. I found my Legolas bow and my quiver of arrows. I grabbed them and loaded an arrow. They backed off.  
  
"We won't hurt you I promise." Tommy said. His eyes were gentle and sincere. I lowered my bow and put the arrow back in the quiver. "Now, isn't that better?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know your names yet." I said.  
  
"Well I'm Tommy, that's Jason, Wes, Eric, Andros, Carter, Leo, Cole, T.J., and Alidar." (I forgot his name. He's the one from Aquitar.) He said gesturing to each of them.  
  
"I'm Elijah." I said. I was getting calmer. They seemed like they were THE power rangers.  
  
"So where exactly are we?" Cole asked.  
  
"You're about ten miles south of Buffalo." I said.  
  
"Buffalo, New York?" Carter asked.  
  
"Nope, Buffalo, Mo. A small town 40 some miles north of Springfield." I said.  
  
"Wow. We're really off course." Leo said. The grandfather clock next to me started to bong. I looked at the time.  
  
"Oh crap!" I jumped over the couch and ran over to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Hello, is Jersey there? Hi Jers, look I can't come to practice today. Ok. bye." I hung up the phone. I sighed and sat down in a chair and rubbed my temples.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said looking up. 


	2. Why I HATE ALL Allens

Tommy Rules!!! Ok on with the story. *****************************************************************  
  
I rubbed my temples for a while thinking of what to do next. "God, I have a splitting head ache." I said throwing my head back. "Oh that did wonders." I looked out the window. It was snowing. I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach. I moaned and ran to the bathroom.  
  
I closed the door and proceeded to peuk (is that how you spell it?) my gut out. After that was over I wiped my face with a cold wet cloth. I came back out to concerned faces. "Are you ok Elijah?" Wes asked.  
  
"Just peachy." I ran back into the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and started to vomit again. Someone came in and rubbed my back. I got finished and looked up to see Tommy. He handed me a wet cloth. I wiped my mouth and he helped me walk back out. I looked at the thermostat.  
  
I turned it up as the wind picked up and the light snow turned into a blizzard. The phone rang and I answered it. It was my parents. They were stuck in Denver for another 2 weeks because of snow. I wrapped my arms around my self and went in search of a blanket. I didn't find one. I then remembered that I left all of the little blankets at Jersey's. I moaned and proceeded to take some Pepto-Bismol.  
  
It made my stomach feel better to an extent. I then sat on the couch shivering and waiting for the storm to be over. Tommy came over and wrapped his leather jacket around me. "Thanks." I said.  
  
"You're welcome. Now come on we need to get you to a doctor." He said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I swear." With that I rushed to the bathroom again. "Ok let's go while I can still hold stuff down." I said putting on my tan sweater that my brother-in-law gave me. "How are we going to get there?" I asked.  
  
"We'll take your car." Tommy said. I had forgotten about my car. We got in it and I gave the directions to the doctor's office. We went in right away. The doctor said I had a bad case of the stomach flu. He gave me some pills to take for the week. We came home to find the house clean.  
  
"What happened to it?" I asked the guys who were gathered around in the kitchen.  
  
"We cleaned, like it?" Wes said. I smiled.  
  
"I love it." The phone rang and I went to get it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Elijah. It's me Allen. I was wondering if I could come over and get my movie that I left last night. Besides I have a surprise for you." He said over the phone. I thought of something to do.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you in a few." I said.  
  
"Ok see ya." He hung up. I looked at the phone like it had just grown legs. "I am in deep crap." I said. I set the phone down. I walked back into the kitchen and looked at them like I had broken one of their fav cds.  
  
"I have to hide you guys quickly or I'll get in really deep trouble. My boyfriend's coming over and he has a surprise. He'll be wondering why I have ten grown men in my house. He'll be here in...." I heard his car drive up then. "RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and directed them to the basement. I ran to answer his knock. "Hey Allen." I said smiling.  
  
"Hey babe." He said as he kissed my cheek. I let him come in. He went over and got his movie.  
  
"So what's your big surprise you talked about over the phone?" I asked.  
  
"Ok your parents aren't home till this weekend right?" He said.  
  
"Well actually two weeks from now."  
  
"Oh even better. Well my parents just went away for about two weeks and I was thinking that We take turns spending the night at our houses and maybe even take our relationship to the next level." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, Elijah, I want you to be my first. I hope you want me like I want you." He said as he pulled me closer. His face was inches from mine.  
  
"No Allen. I'm not going to sleep with anyone till I say my 'I do's'." I said pushing away from him.  
  
"Now don't be like that baby. You know you want me. I'll make it real good. I know you like things to be real good." He said grabbing me and whispering in my ear. I pushed away from him looked at him disgusted.  
  
"Get your movie and get out you pervert." I said glaring at him. His eyes widened with anger. He grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard.  
  
"Look you bitch, you'll sleep with me and you'll like it." He said ripping the arm off my shirt. I ran to the basement door. He grabbed my shirt before I made it.  
  
"No! Help Jason!" I screamed. Allen grabbed me and took me to the living room. He pinned me to the floor and started to take my shirt off. I saw Jason and Tommy come up behind him and pull him off. I scrambled to get up. They threw him to Eric and Wes. I hid behind Jason and Tommy as Allen tried to squirm from Eric's and Wes's grips.  
  
"Look I didn't do anything to her so you can get your hands off me!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't think so. I figure that was attempted sexual harassment and rape. I think that the police will be glad to hear from you. Besides, I don't think that you'll be getting any help from your boss Jackal." Eric said. With that Allen disappeared and an ugly monster that looked like a Jackal replaced him. He threw them against the wall and ran out the door. I stood there shaking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Are you ok Elijah?" Jason asked turning to me. I nodded my head quickly.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, but how did you know he wasn't human?" I asked.  
  
"Because we've seen him before over in Mariner Bay. So we told the other rangers and they now know who he is." Carter said. I nodded and looked around. I was still jumpy about what just happened.  
  
"Look we know we're not in our world where we really exist. We figured it out while we were in the basement. After we defeated the last of King Mondo's men we were transported here. So naturally we decided that we were transported to a different world." Andros said. I smiled a little.  
  
"There feeling better already." Tommy said putting his arm around my shoulder. I thought for a moment. I had school tomorrow, but I also had that party that started at 4:00 p.m. and lasted till midnight. I smiled.  
  
"Do you guys want to go to a party?" I asked smiling. 


End file.
